Come On Over
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Alex Eames needs some attention from a certain detective...


Okay, this is my first stab at the good smut, so here we go! Sensitives should NOT read this! The song is Come On Over, by Christina Augulira. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Oranges, people. Remember?

This story is for all of the fans who enjoy some good ole dirty naughty smut fun!

_Come on over, come on over, baby _

_Come on over, come on over, baby_

Alex Eames slipped into the building, quickly making her way to his apartment. She always enjoyed their little meetings, when one of them would call and the other would come over. It was always exciting.

Stamping her feet to rid her shoes of the snow, she knocked impatiently on his door, then crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to come to the door. He finally opened the door, and she darted inside, then turned and took in his disheveled appearance. His normally combed hair was sticking out everywhere, and he was dressed in just a pair of sweatpants, leaving his chest bare, because he knew that it drove her crazy when he did that.

_Hey, boy, don't you know _

_I've got something going on?_

_I've got an invitation _

_Don't you keep me waiting all night long_

He peeled her coat off of her shoulders and ducked his head down to kiss her lips firmly. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing in delight when he lifted her off of the ground and pinned her against the wall. Her legs went automatically around his waist, and he pressed his body to hers to support her.

"Jesus!" she moaned as he rocked his hips against hers, and she clung to him tighter and gently nipped at his neck. He let out a growl and ripped her shirt off, sending buttons flying and revealing the flimsy bra beneath. Her hand reached between their bodies to rid him of his pants, but he grabbed her hand and pushed it away, his long fingers fumbling with the buttons of her slacks.

_I know you know, so baby don't _

_Pretend you won't keep me guessing _

_If you will, or you won't _

_Don't wanna play that game with you, baby _

_So listen to me_

Finally he managed to unbutton them, and she squirmed out of them, the material falling to the floor to pool at his feet. His hand reached between their bodies, but it was her turn to grab his hand and push it away.

"Bedroom," she growled throatily, and he flashed her a smile that showed all of his white teeth. She held onto him as he lifted her off of the wall and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the king sized bed. She scooted up to the head of the bed, and he quickly followed her, pinning her beneath his big body.

She giggled as he reached down and tried to unclasp her bra, her breast jiggling with his every attempt. Finally he let out a growl of approval as she was revealed to him, as he always did, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and began gently kissing his flushed skin.

Her hands traveled down to the waistline of his gray sweatpants, and his breaths came faster as she forced the material down off of his hips, his hands helping her to rid him of the wretched garment.

Suddenly she pushed him over and climbed on top of him, planting her hands firmly on his chest as she straddled him. He laughed at her sudden take chargeness, but he laid back and enjoyed watching her straddle him, enjoyed the feel of her on top of him.

_All I wanna do, come over here baby _

_All I wanna do, you know you make me go crazy _

_All I wanna do, now baby don't be shy _

_You better cross the line _

_I'm gonna love you right _

_Cause all I wanna do _

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come on over, come on over baby_

He grasped her waist and moaned as she lowered herself onto him, and they both gasped and groaned at the familiar, yet somehow still new, feeling.

"God, Alex," he moaned, his fingertips digging into her hips and his neck arched back. She smiled in self satisfaction and began to move, letting a moan of her own pass her thin lips. She leaned down and kissed his lips, and his eyes flashed open. He flipped her over and began thrusting into her, his movements building in speed and intensity.

_I'm not just talking about your sexuality _

_But I can't help myself when you put your hands on me _

_It's paradise when you and I Get close, get tight _

_Wanna, wanna, wanna, go on all night _

_I wanna play the game with you baby, so listen to me_

As he moved above her, Alex took the time to study his face as he moved inside of her. She felt her release building, and she gripped his broad shoulders and nipped at his neck. Finally she couldn't hold back any longer, and she screamed his name as pleasure coursed through her entire body.

"Bobby!" As she screamed his name over and over again, he grunted his release and collapsed into her arms, placing kisses along her smooth neck.

"Jesus," he gasped, and she laughed and ran her hands through his matted curls.

"Yes, sir. You are welcome," she said proudly, kissing the crook of his neck and shoulder. He carefully rolled off of her, then gathered her in his arms, planting kisses on the top of her head.

_All I wanna do, come over here baby _

_All I wanna do, you know you make me go crazy _

_All I wanna do, now baby don't be shy _

_You better cross the line _

_I'm gonna love you right _

_Cause all I wanna do _

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come on over, come on over baby_

They laid that in pure bliss for a while, until he rolled his hips against hers, and she laughed and looked at him. "Again? Already?" she asked, faking exasperation and annoyance. He silenced her with a long kiss, and when he released her lips, she let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

"Alex, did you just purr?" he asked with a laugh, and she rolled her eyes and straddled him again, laughing as he grabbed her hips with his big, calloused hands.

_You give me what a girl feels, what a girl likes _

_What a girl needs, what a girl wants_

_All I wanna do, come over here baby _

_All I wanna do, you make me go crazy _

_All I wanna do, now baby don't be shy _

_You better cross the line _

_I'm gonna love you right _

_Cause all I wanna do _

_All I wanna do, you make me go crazy _

_All I wanna do, now baby don't be shy _

_You better cross the line _

_I'm gonna love you right _

_Cause all I wanna do _

_Come on over, come on over baby _

_Come on over, come on over baby_

The End

A/N: Well... That was something else. Review, please.


End file.
